Oh, about that Here's your son
by flyingpigacorn
Summary: Years have passed and Lorkin and Sonea are still going about their lives. Sonea mourns for Akarin and Lorkin wishes he could meet his dead father. What happens when that wish comes true? Join Lorkin and Sonea as they die. How will the duo react to the afterlife and meeting up with those they thought lost forever and how will Akkarin react to finding out he has a son? Two part story


Oh, about that. Here's your son.

(Part 1 of 2)

Sonea looked up at the pale blue sky. There was something stirring on the horizon, she could feel it in her bones, frail and old as they might be. Sonea was 95 now. Her son, Lorkin was now married to Tyvara and she now has three grand children. They are trouble magnets, just like her, Lorkin and Akkarin... She sighed as she remembered him. His final moments and all the ways she could've saved him, made things end differently. Sonea had tried in

her relationship with Regin, but it was short lived as they could never quite trust each other and Sonea knew, they both knew that she wasn't over Akkarin. Sonea still wasn't, despite the many years that had passed, over him and she doubted she ever would be. Sonea could practically feel him rolling his eyes from up in heaven, wishing she would move on but loving that she still thought about him and loved him.

"Hey, Mother!" Lorkin called her. He approached her at a brisk walk. Years ago he would've run but he was a man now, getting to be an old one at that.

"What have I done this time?" Sonea chuckled when he drew near, "Or is it another one of your messes that I need to clear up?" the two laughed, remembering all the times the two had gotten each other out of a mess.

"Neither of us has done anything this time."

"Was it my grand babies? For all they are adorable they do cause a lot of trouble." Lorkin rolled his eyes at his mother.

"They're all teenagers now."

"They grow up too fast." She told him sternly, then added, "Tell them to stop, won't you? They wouldn't want to be old like you would they?" With that Sonea started walking up to the guild's main hall where she was most likely being summoned to. Chuckling again at Lorkin's protests at being called old.

"Hey! Your way older than me!" He yelled at Sonea as he gained on her.

"While that may be true, I aged far better than you. Besides, if anything, I have more fun as an old lady than I ever did as a young girl." Sonea winked at her son.

"That's because no one expects an old lady to be capable of the things you do. I mean, you were never even a suspect for the chilli incident a few months back." Lorkin dead panned. He didn't bother to argue about her ageing better than him as it was true. Sonea looked at least 10 years younger than she was. That didn't mean she was unaffected by age though, she was slowly becoming more subdued. Lorkin knew she was thinking of Him. Of his father. She spoke of him more and more frequently. When he had asked about it, she had told him that she was preparing to be with him again. She told him that her age was catching up to her, but she would not go down without a fight. Everyone had expected her to go down ages ago, due to a harsh disease she had caught when working at one of her hospitals in the slums. Sonea had pulled through though and informed everyone that she would go down as she had lived her life; by a way as little conventional as possible. Sonea was always open with the fact that she refused to die unless it was in battle, defending herself and those she loved, even then, she would never give up and accept her fate. Sonea had always stared fate and destiny in the eye and held up her middle finger while fighting back their attempts at destroying her. But everyone had to go at some point and her predicting that she would see Akkarin again proved that fact. Sonea, the black magician and most loved person in the guild, was nearing the time at which she too, would perish to the ravages of time.

Lorkin watched her pause atop the crest of the hill, her long silver hair blowing in the summer breeze. Her silhouette was outlined by the sun that was slowly making it's way to the horizon, the golden light partially concealed her and for a moment Lorkin could've sworn she was still the young woman who had raised him on her own. He could still see his mother in that moment, young and all too mature for her age. Sonea had pretty much aged backwards in maturity as she progressed in age and the guild gave her less and less responsibilities. She was the novices favourite because of all the stories she could tell.

"Are you going to stand there all day gawking at me?" Sonea shouted down at her son. She continued on, feeling a growing calm that she was soon to meet her end. Sonea was both happy and scared to die. She was happy as should once more be with Akkarin, but scared as to what if he no longer loved her? What if he had moved on? She sighed, her fears were nothing, its not as if she would go down without trying to evade death's clutches once more.

Sonea and Lorkin soon found themselves at the guild's main hall where nearly all of the guild was talking, each having a grave look etched onto their face. They turned at her arrival .

"Ah, Sonea, your here." The current High Lord said.

…..

This was a terrible plan. Sonea kept muttering under her breath various curses as she kept walking. The situation that had arisen was difficult, with very few things the guild could do, but _this, _this was a terrible plan. Even worse than Akkarin's last plan and that had ended with his death. "It's almost as if they want me dead." She muttered under her breath. This was a suicide mission. The guild was right though, if anyone could succeed at this, she could.

Footsteps could be heard behind her. Sonea picked up her pace a bit. It was night and here in the slums, anyone who was out at night was either stupid, late or up to no good. The footsteps kept following her, getting closer. They weren't there by coincidence, this was the person she was supposed to confront. Sonea led her pursuer down a dead end, then turned to face them.

"Your not very subtle, you should work on that." Sonea stated. The person was a man, he looked to be of Sachakan origins, tall and well built. He looked at her, hatred sparkling deep in his eyes.

"I'm so glad they fell into my ploy." He said in a raspy voice, he looked incredibly smug.

"What ploy?" Sonea demanded. The man just laughed. Sonea sighed, she was tired and aggravated, deciding it was time she put an end to this she yelled, "Now!" and immediately spikes shot through the walls and bore into the man in various different directions. "Well, maybe that wasn't as hard as I had thought. The guild had said there was an army that I was meant to deter, not just kill one guy and be over with it." The sharp sound of a crack split pierced the air. _That sounded expensive _Sonea thought (she had plenty of experience with breaking things that were expensive). A light emanated from the man and Sonea gasped. The man was a magician and his magic was about to be unleashed, she quickly made a shield around the body to stop anyone in the area getting hurt. The magic exploded inside the shield, there was so much. There was too much. Something was wrong, there was no way this man held this much magic, even the Ichani hadn't had this much power. Sonea extended her mind towards the body and discovered what was wrong, this man held several store stones. Each one held an immense amount of power and the spikes had pierced several . There was no way she was going to be able to protect everyone from the blast. Her magic was running out fast, trying to keep the explosion contained.

"Mother!" Lorkin shouted as he rounded the corner, concern clouding over his features. He looked so much Akkarin, tall, dark and handsome. Lorkin was approaching her fast but Sonea called out,

"Get out of here Lorkin!" Lorkin only kept coming but faster now, hearing the strain in his mother's voice. "Lorkin! Get out of here, I don't know how long I can hold the explosion for."

"Then let me help you." He said gently as he stood by her side. Lorkin added his own power to the shield, channelling it through his mother. Both of them stood, side by side, grim looks on their faces. They knew that they most likely wouldn't survive this, not if they wanted to contain the blast. Sonea tried again and again to get Lorkin to leave, but he refused each and every time. He was more than resolved to die by his mother's side. He felt sad to leave behind Tyvara and his children, but they didn't need him. Not like his mother did right then.

The explosion of magic kept going, until finally, just as both Sonea and Lorkin passed into the next realm of existence, it lost its energy and stopped. Sonea and Lorkin's bodies dropped to the floor, both lifeless...

**(A/N Please forgive any ooc-ness, I haven't read the series in quite some time now and although I'm quite committed to fanfiction and stuff I can't honestly be bothered to reread two trilogies or the better part of them for a quick two part story. **

**Yes, I did just kill both Lorkin and Sonea, it was part of the plan from the beginning of the idea that first came to mind. This story is not meant to be sad though, it's meant to be funny and fluffy. **


End file.
